phtronfandomcom-20200214-history
Vomit pH
1: Pyun JE, Choi da M, Lee JH, Yoo KH, Shim JO. Achalasia Previously Diagnosed as Gastroesophageal Reflux Disease by Relying on Esophageal Impedance-pH Monitoring: Use of High-Resolution Esophageal Manometry in Children. Pediatr Gastroenterol Hepatol Nutr. 2015 Mar;18(1):55-9. doi: 10.5223/pghn.2015.18.1.55. Epub 2015 Mar 30. PubMed PMID: 25866734; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC4392001. 2: Patil H, Tiwari RV, Upadhye SB, Vladyka RS, Repka MA. Formulation and development of pH-independent/dependent sustained release matrix tablets of ondansetron HCl by a continuous twin-screw melt granulation process. Int J Pharm. 2015 Apr 8. pii: S0378-5173(15)00316-6. doi: 10.1016/j.ijpharm.2015.04.009. ahead of print PubMed PMID: 25863118. 3: Kawahara H, Tazuke Y, Soh H, Yoneda A, Fukuzawa M. Physiological analysis of the effects of rikkunshito on acid and non-acid gastroesophageal reflux using pH-multichannel intraluminal impedance monitoring. Pediatr Surg Int. 2014 Sep;30(9):927-31. doi: 10.1007/s00383-014-3565-z. Epub 2014 Jul 30. PubMed PMID: 25074732. 4: Castellani C, Huber-Zeyringer A, Bachmaier G, Saxena AK, Höllwarth ME. Proton pump inhibitors for reflux therapy in infants: effectiveness determined by impedance pH monitoring. Pediatr Surg Int. 2014 Apr;30(4):381-5. doi: 10.1007/s00383-013-3458-6. Epub 2014 Feb 1. PubMed PMID: 24488061. 5: Ding T, Wang J, Park MS, Hwang CA, Oh DH. A probability model for enterotoxin production of Bacillus cereus as a function of pH and temperature. J Food Prot. 2013 Feb;76(2):343-7. doi: 10.4315/0362-028X.JFP-12-174. PubMed PMID: 23433386. 6: Biswas BK, Bhattarai B, Bhakta P, Dey S, Bhattacharyya P. Intra-operative change of gastric pH during laparotomic cholecystectomy under general anaesthesia: A prospective case-control study. Indian J Anaesth. 2012 Jan;56(1):40-3. doi: 10.4103/0019-5049.93342. PubMed PMID: 22529418; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC3327069. 7: Usuki K, Tojo A, Maeda Y, Kobayashi Y, Matsuda A, Ohyashiki K, Nakaseko C, Kawaguchi T, Tanaka H, Miyamura K, Miyazaki Y, Okamoto S, Oritani K, Okada M, Usui N, Nagai T, Amagasaki T, Wanajo A, Naoe T. Efficacy and safety of nilotinib in Japanese patients with imatinib-resistant or -intolerant Ph+ CML or relapsed/refractory Ph+ ALL: a 36-month analysis of a phase I and II study. Int J Hematol. 2012 Apr;95(4):409-19. doi: 10.1007/s12185-012-1026-9. Epub 2012 Feb 23. PubMed PMID: 22359103. 8: Yi JH, Han SW, Song JS, Kim HJ. Metabolic alkalosis from unsuspected ingestion: use of urine pH and anion gap. Am J Kidney Dis. 2012 Apr;59(4):577-81. doi: 10.1053/j.ajkd.2011.11.033. Epub 2012 Jan 20. PubMed PMID: 22265393. 9: Omari TI, Schwarzer A, vanWijk MP, Benninga MA, McCall L, Kritas S, Koletzko S, Davidson GP. Optimisation of the reflux-symptom association statistics for use in infants being investigated by 24-hour pH impedance. J Pediatr Gastroenterol Nutr. 2011 Apr;52(4):408-13. doi: 10.1097/MPG.0b013e3181f474c7. PubMed PMID: 21240018. 10: Cameron SL, McLay-Cooke RT, Brown RC, Gray AR, Fairbairn KA. Increased blood pH but not performance with sodium bicarbonate supplementation in elite rugby union players. Int J Sport Nutr Exerc Metab. 2010 Aug;20(4):307-21. PubMed PMID: 20739719. 11: Lacy BE, Edwards S, Paquette L, Weiss J, Kelley ML Jr, Ornvold K. Tolerability and clinical utility of the Bravo pH capsule in children. J Clin Gastroenterol. 2009 Jul;43(6):514-9. doi: 10.1097/MCG.0b013e31818fba38. PubMed PMID: 19349903. 12: Mezzacappa MA, Rosa AC. Clinical predictors of abnormal esophageal pH monitoring in preterm infants. Arq Gastroenterol. 2008 Jul-Sep;45(3):234-8. PubMed PMID: 18852953. 13: Farina R, Pennisi F, La Rosa M, Puglisi C, Mazzone G, Riva G, Foti PV, Ettorre GC. Contrast-enhanced colour-Doppler sonography versus pH-metry in the diagnosis of gastro-oesophageal reflux in children. Radiol Med. 2008 Jun;113(4):591-8. doi: 10.1007/s11547-008-0267-4. Epub 2008 May 13. English, Italian. PubMed PMID: 18478190. 14: Croffie JM, Fitzgerald JF, Molleston JP, Gupta SK, Corkins MR, Pfefferkorn MD, Lim JR, Steiner SJ, Dadzie SK. Accuracy and tolerability of the Bravo catheter-free pH capsule in patients between the ages of 4 and 18 years. J Pediatr Gastroenterol Nutr. 2007 Nov;45(5):559-63. PubMed PMID: 18030233. 15: Moukarzel AA, Abdelnour H, Akatcherian C. Effects of a prethickened formula on esophageal pH and gastric emptying of infants with GER. J Clin Gastroenterol. 2007 Oct;41(9):823-9. PubMed PMID: 17881928. 16: Soyer T, Karnak I, Tanyel FC, Senocak ME, Ciftci AO, Büyükpamukçu N. The use of pH monitoring and esophageal manometry in the evaluation of results of surgical therapy for gastroesophageal reflux disease. Eur J Pediatr Surg. 2007 Jun;17(3):158-62. PubMed PMID: 17638153. 17: Fanaro S, Jelinek J, Stahl B, Boehm G, Kock R, Vigi V. Acidic oligosaccharides from pectin hydrolysate as new component for infant formulae: effect on intestinal flora, stool characteristics, and pH. J Pediatr Gastroenterol Nutr. 2005 Aug;41(2):186-90. PubMed PMID: 16056097. 18: Størdal K, Johannesdottir GB, Bentsen BS, Sandvik L. Gastroesophageal reflux disease in children: association between symptoms and pH monitoring. Scand J Gastroenterol. 2005 Jun;40(6):636-40. PubMed PMID: 16036522. 19: Monteiro VR, Sdepanian VL, Weckx L, Fagundes-Neto U, Morais MB. Twenty-four-hour esophageal pH monitoring in children and adolescents with chronic and/or recurrent rhinosinusitis. Braz J Med Biol Res. 2005 Feb;38(2):215-20. Epub 2005 Feb 15. PubMed PMID: 15785832. 20: Suwabe A. plasma HCO3- in arterial blood. Nihon Rinsho. 2004 Dec;62 Suppl 12:279-81. Review. Japanese. PubMed PMID: 15658318. 21: Sant'Anna AM, Rolland S, Fournet JC, Yazbeck S, Drouin E. Eosinophilic esophagitis in children: symptoms, histology and pH probe results. J Pediatr Gastroenterol Nutr. 2004 Oct;39(4):373-7. PubMed PMID: 15448427. 22: Vandenplas Y, Badriul H, Verghote M, Hauser B, Kaufman L. Oesophageal pH monitoring and reflux oesophagitis in irritable infants. Eur J Pediatr. 2004 Jun;163(6):300-4. PubMed PMID: 15346910. 23: Kawai M, Kawahara H, Hirayama S, Yoshimura N, Ida S. Effect of baclofen on emesis and 24-hour esophageal pH in neurologically impaired children with gastroesophageal reflux disease. J Pediatr Gastroenterol Nutr. 2004 Mar;38(3):317-23. PubMed PMID: 15076634. 24: Kohelet D, Boaz M, Serour F, Cohen-Adad N, Arbel E, Gorenstein A. Esophageal pH study and symptomatology of gastroesophageal reflux in newborn infants. Am J Perinatol. 2004 Feb;21(2):85-91. PubMed PMID: 15017472. 25: Gorenstein A, Levine A, Boaz M, Mandelberg A, Serour F. Severity of acid gastroesophageal reflux assessed by pH metry: is it associated with respiratory disease? Pediatr Pulmonol. 2003 Oct;36(4):330-4. PubMed PMID: 12950047. 26: Semeniuk J, Kaczmarski M, Krasnow A, Sidor K, Matuszewska E, Daniluk U. simultaneous esophageal pH monitoring in infants with gastroesophageal reflux. Pol Merkur Lekarski. 2003 May;14(83):405-9. Polish. PubMed PMID: 12939813. 27: Zawadzki S, Czerwionka-Szaflarska M, Zielińska I, Mierzwa G, Bała G. of pH-metric examination in diagnosing gastroesophageal reflux in children and youth with typical and atypical clinical symptoms of gastroesophageal reflux disease. Pol Merkur Lekarski. 2002 Aug;13(74):116-8. Polish. PubMed PMID: 12420340. 28: Ahmed S, Sileno AP, deMeireles JC, Dua R, Pimplaskar HK, Xia WJ, Marinaro J, Langenback E, Matos FJ, Putcha L, Romeo VD, Behl CR. Effects of pH and dose on nasal absorption of scopolamine hydrobromide in human subjects. Pharm Res. 2000 Aug;17(8):974-7. PubMed PMID: 11028944. 29: Størdal K, Bentsen B, Skulstad H, Moum B. disease and 24-hour esophageal pH monitoring in children. Tidsskr Nor Laegeforen. 2000 Jan 20;120(2):183-6. Norwegian. PubMed PMID: 10851912. 30: Ng SC, Quak SH. Gastroesophageal reflux in preterm infants: norms for extended distal esophageal pH monitoring. J Pediatr Gastroenterol Nutr. 1998 Oct;27(4):411-4. PubMed PMID: 9779969. 31: Valente F, Ginardi A, Paino O. experience with pediatric pH-metry. Minerva Chir. 1997 Nov;52(11):1411-5. Italian. PubMed PMID: 9489345. 32: Rachou E, Faure C, Lombrail P, Navarro J. pH-metry. Evaluation of prescriptions at the Robert-Debré Hospital (Paris). Presse Med. 1997 May 24;26(17):801-4. French. PubMed PMID: 9205482. 33: Staiano A, Basile P, Simeone D, Stanco A, Tozzi A, Caria MC. Proximal oesophageal pH-metry in children with respiratory symptoms. Ital J Gastroenterol. 1996 Apr;28(3):136-9. PubMed PMID: 8789823. 34: Lehmann CU, Elitsur Y. pH monitoring experience in children with gastroesophageal reflux. W V Med J. 1993 Dec;89(12):538-41. PubMed PMID: 8128655. 35: Assadamongkol K, Phuapradit P, Petsrikun K, Viravithya W. Gastroesophageal reflux in children: correlation of symptoms with 24-hour esophageal pH monitoring. J Med Assoc Thai. 1993 Oct;76 Suppl 2:49-54. PubMed PMID: 7823006. 36: Dabadie A, Blanchot I, Goter E, Defawe G, Bétrémieux P, Roussey M. study of results of pH-metry in function of its indication in infants. Pediatrie. 1993;48(3):189-93. French. PubMed PMID: 8393974. 37: Riccabona M, Maurer U, Lackner H, Uray E, Ring E. The role of sonography in the evaluation of gastro-oesophageal reflux--correlation to pH-metry. Eur J Pediatr. 1992 Sep;151(9):655-7. PubMed PMID: 1396925. 38: Accorsini M, Averbene C, Caiulo VA, Ughi C, Ceccarelli M. esophageal pH-metry in the evaluation of gastroesophageal reflux pathology. Minerva Pediatr. 1992 May;44(5):185-8. Italian. PubMed PMID: 1620071. 39: Friesen CA, Hayes R, Hodge C, Roberts CC. Comparison of methods of assessing 24-hour intraesophageal pH recordings in children. J Pediatr Gastroenterol Nutr. 1992 Apr;14(3):252-5. PubMed PMID: 1619527. 40: Martinez de Haro LF, Ortiz A, Parrilla P, Garcia Marcilla JA, Aguayo JL, Morales G. Long-term results of Nissen fundoplication in reflux esophagitis without strictures. Clinical, endoscopic, and pH-metric evaluation. Dig Dis Sci. 1992 Apr;37(4):523-7. PubMed PMID: 1551340. 41: Haarberg G, Naess F, Nygaard K. treatment of gastroesophageal reflux. Evaluated by manometry and 24-hour pH monitoring of the esophagus. Tidsskr Nor Laegeforen. 1991 Nov 10;111(27):3273-6. Norwegian. PubMed PMID: 1957282. 42: Ebina K, Shimizu T, Yoshizumi T, Iwabuchi T. administration of tissue plasminogen activator and its important factors involved concerning the pH and osmotic pressure. No Shinkei Geka. 1991 Sep;19(9):817-23. Japanese. PubMed PMID: 1944789. 43: Vandenplas Y, Diericx A, Blecker U, Lanciers S, Deneyer M. Esophageal pH monitoring data during chest physiotherapy. J Pediatr Gastroenterol Nutr. 1991 Jul;13(1):23-6. PubMed PMID: 1919948. 44: Tovar JA, Angulo JA, Gorostiaga L, Arana J. Surgery for gastroesophageal reflux in children with normal pH studies. J Pediatr Surg. 1991 May;26(5):541-5. PubMed PMID: 2061806. 45: Dimich I, Katende R, Singh PP, Mikula S, Sonnenklar N. The effects of intravenous cimetidine and metoclopramide on gastric pH and volume in outpatients. J Clin Anesth. 1991 Jan-Feb;3(1):40-4. PubMed PMID: 2007041. 46: de Caestecker JS, Heading RC. Esophageal pH monitoring. Gastroenterol Clin North Am. 1990 Sep;19(3):645-69. Review. PubMed PMID: 2228168. 47: Tolia V, Calhoun JA, Kuhns LR, Kauffman RE. Lack of correlation between extended pH monitoring and scintigraphy in the evaluation of infants with gastroesophageal reflux. J Lab Clin Med. 1990 May;115(5):559-63. PubMed PMID: 2341757. 48: Angulo JM, Tovar JA, Eizaguirre I. negatives in pH measurement. A retrospective study of 12 surgical cases. Cir Pediatr. 1990 Jan;3(1):3-7. Spanish. PubMed PMID: 2073469. 49: Bardají C, Martínez Bermejo MA, Conde J, de Prado ML, Bento L. of the esophageal function by prolonged intraluminal pH-metry in patients with gastroesophageal reflux and respiratory manifestations. Cir Pediatr. 1989 Jul;2(3):117-22. Spanish. PubMed PMID: 2486258. 50: Eizaguirre I, Tovar JA, Emparanza J. and pH-measured study of gastroesophageal reflux in children with respiratory manifestations. An Esp Pediatr. 1989 Jun;30(6):451-6. Spanish. PubMed PMID: 2679275. 51: Calva-Rodríguez R, García-Aranda JA, Bendimez-Cano A, Estrada-Saavedra R. pH in children with suspected reflux. Bol Med Hosp Infant Mex. 1989 May;46(5):322-7. Spanish. PubMed PMID: 2757773. 52: Gouyon JB, Boggio V, Gillot I, Seigneur C. pH-monitoring in asymptomatic and symptomatic newborn infants. Arch Fr Pediatr. 1988 Apr;45(4):237-41. French. PubMed PMID: 3408306. 53: Newman LJ, Berezin S, San Filippo JA, Halata M, Medow MS, Schwarz SM. A new ambulatory system for extended esophageal pH monitoring. J Pediatr Gastroenterol Nutr. 1985 Oct;4(5):707-10. PubMed PMID: 4045627. 54: Vandenplas Y, Sacre-Smits L. Seventeen-hour continuous esophageal pH monitoring in the newborn: evaluation of the influence of position in asymptomatic and symptomatic babies. J Pediatr Gastroenterol Nutr. 1985 Jun;4(3):356-61. PubMed PMID: 4020568. 55: Stewart R. Psychology of spaceflight: II. Suggested bases of space motion sickness: perceptual disorientation and elevated stomach pH. Percept Mot Skills. 1985 Feb;60(1):189-90. PubMed PMID: 3982930. 56: Hamar O. of cimetidine (Histodil) on stomach secretion and the pH value of gastric contents in cesarean section narcosis. Zentralbl Gynakol. 1985;107(9):557-60. German. PubMed PMID: 4013553. 57: Garay J, Arana J, Alzueta M, Zaldua J, Tovar J. reflux with respiratory manifestations. Manometric and pH-metric study. Helv Paediatr Acta. 1982 Jun;37(3):221-30. French. PubMed PMID: 7118554. 58: Gille P, Aubert D, Cingotti M, François JY, Prihnenko N, Spiroux M, Jouan M. esophageal pH monitoring (author's transl). Chir Pediatr. 1982 Mar-Apr;23(2):69-72. French. PubMed PMID: 7074720. 59: Eiler H, Lyke WA, Johnson R. Internal vomiting in the ruminant: effect of apomorphine on ruminal pH in sheep. Am J Vet Res. 1981 Feb;42(2):202-4. PubMed PMID: 7258768. 60: Christensen V, Skovsted P. Effects of general anaesthetics on the pH of gastric contents in man during surgery: a survey of halothane, fluoroxene and cyclopropane anesthesia. Acta Anaesthesiol Scand. 1975;19(1):49-54. PubMed PMID: 237392. 61: Titchener RN, Herbert IV, Probert AJ. Observations on the stomach of pH in pigs following massive infections with Hyostrongylus rubidus larvae. J Comp Pathol. 1974 Jan;84(1):127-31. PubMed PMID: 4527909. 62: Jamlang EM, Bartlett ML, Snyder HE. Effect of pH, protein concentration, and ionic strength on heat inactivation of staphylococcal enterotoxin B 1 . Appl Microbiol. 1971 Dec;22(6):1034-40. PubMed PMID: 5137578; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC376481.